


Sandwich

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AND SANDWICHES, BECAUSE BABIES, Babies, Gen, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when an excited Scott was giving a hungry Stiles a tour of the house and he saw a sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted to know how they met in OlderBrother!Derek AU. They met when Derek has not discovered hair gel and it was glorious.

The madness in Derek’s life that is Stiles all starts when he’s ten and both his brother and Stiles are both four. Stiles and Scott have been conjoined twins since basically birth, but they’ve been conjoined twins in places that tend not to have Derek. So the first time that Stiles is over for a play-date, Derek plays it cool (as always, when is Derek ever not cool? _Never_ ) and leaves the room that his baby brother and his friend are in to go sit on the couch in the living room, biting into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich which is mostly peanut butter because Derek likes peanut butter. Scott passes through with Stiles shortly behind him, gesturing grandly at everything and giving some semblance of a tour. Or, really, however much of a tour of a house a four year-old can give. Derek pays them no attention. He doesn’t notice that Stiles has noticed him until the toddler manages to work himself onto the couch and is halfway sprawled across Derek’s lap, reaching for the sandwich.

“Can I have some too?” he asks in his little kid voice. Derek wasn’t going to say no, but just in case he was, Stiles brought puppy eyes. And really, how could Derek ever refuse those? He sighs and leads Stiles (who trails behind him, holding only two of Derek’s fingers because Derek’s hands have started to grow, and Stiles is still a wee young’n) to the kitchen and makes the kid a sandwich. He has Stiles sit down at the table and then sits the small plate with two sandwich halves down in front of him.

“Here y’go,” Derek says, sitting down next to him. Stiles grins and beams at Derek before taking a massive bite. His little mouth gets stuck together with peanut butter.

“Thnk yhhh,” Stiles says and Derek beams, ruffling the kid’s buzzcut.

\- - -

“Are you serious?!” Stiles asks incredulously from where his head is draped across Derek’s lap. They’re both sitting on the worn brown-leather couch. “That’s _so lame_.”

“Well,” Derek rumbles, absentmindedly rubbing Stiles’ head, “That’s how we met. And really, it was your fault. You wanted the damn sandwich.”


End file.
